Prank or Not a Prank
by Tigergirl
Summary: It's just an ordinary day around the bunker. Or is it? Destiel and Sabriel. Oneshot, rated for safety


**Title:** Prank or Not a Prank

 **Author:** Tigergirl

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural. I do not gain any profit or benefits from writing fan fics of any kind.

 **Summary:** It's just an ordinary day around the bunker. Or is it? Destiel and Sabriel.

" _ **SAM!**_ "

Sam tried not to cringe, but the tone in his brother's voice meant trouble. That wasn't the tone he used when Sam was about to be mauled by something. Nor was that the tone he used when Sam had played a harmless prank on him.

 _That_ was the tone Dean used when Sam was in deep, pray to the angels, what the fuck have you done trouble.

Sam considered the idea of hiding under his bed when Dean stormed into his room.

" _ **Where is he**_ _?!_ " growled a clearly very angry Dean.

Sam threw his brother a confused look.

"Who?" he asked.

"That _doucheangel_ of yours! Where is he?" Dean demanded.

Sam sighed as he closed his laptop and moved it onto the bedside table.

"Dean, he's an _arch_ angel and he has a name," Sam told him as he stood.

Dean smirked. "He does and it's doucheangel."

Sam rolled his eyes. Ever since Gabriel had joined the team so long ago, he and Dean had been at each other's throats. Dean liked to hide the archangel's candy stash and Gabriel liked to prank him which resulted in prank wars. That last prank war had lasted for three months until Sam and Castiel finally separated their brothers. The threat of no sex had subdued both hunter and archangel rather quickly.

"I don't know where _Gabriel_ is. He left early with Cas to go do something," Sam explained.

Dean growled.

" _Fine._ Then _you_ can go get it out of my room," Dean said.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Get what out of your room?"

If it was Gabriel's doing, it could be anything. Literally.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and let out a loud huff.

"I woke up a few minutes ago, Sam, and I looked up at my ceiling to find a large poster of you," Dean explained.

Sam raised his other eyebrow while holding his hands up in a short shrug. "And?"

" _Naked_."

This time, it was Sam's turn to huff and shoot an annoyed look skyward. He and Gabriel would be having a long talk about this later.

"Fine, Dean. I'll get it."

Dean nodded firmly and led his brother out of his room. He walked down the hall to his open bedroom. He turned back around to face Sam with his finger pointing into the room.

"Get it down, Sam," Dean commanded.

Sam rolled his eyes as he walked into the room.

"Honestly, Dean. I already told you I would–WOAH!"

Outside the room, Dean chuckled as his brother looked up, clapped a hand over his eyes, and ducked his head down. Sam did an about face and almost ran out of the room, barely missing the doorframe.

"What's the matter, Sammy? Can't stand to look at yourself?" Dean teased.

Turning back around to face his brother, Sam dropped his hand. He kept his eyes skyward to the mercifully blank ceiling of the hallway. He refused to even look at his brother.

"Dean, did you…umm…look at the whole picture?" Sam asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

Dean glared at him.

"Dude, I woke up with an eyeful of cock that _ain't_ mine. Who's else could it be but yours?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know, Dean. How about _your_ angel?"

That immediately took the wind out of Dean's sails.

"Cas?" he murmured.

Sam nodded weakly. Dean tilted his head.

"Are ya sure?" Dean asked in a small voice.

Sam let out a frustrated groan. He brought his head down and threw his arms up.

"I think I would know Cas when I see him and now I've seen _more_ of him than I ever wanted! _Thanks_ , Dean."

Sam whipped around and beat feet back to his own room. He rubbed at his eyes and face. He wished he could erase the image of his brother's naked lover from his mind, but it wouldn't go away. He veered off to the kitchen to grab himself a drink.

It was five o'clock _somewhere._

After getting his drink, Sam settled back down on his bed with his laptop. He had about an hour of peace before it happened again.

" _ **SAM!**_ "

A hand flew up to slap his forehead. He mouthed a few curses as he slid his laptop over again and stood. He was at the doorway when a raging Dean appeared.

"What is it now, Dean?" Sam asked.

" _ **Where is she?**_ " Dean demanded.

Now Sam was completely confused.

"She? She who?"

"Dude, the Impala! Where the Hell is that doucheangel hiding her?!"

Sam wondered if he should have ever woken up that morning as Dean grabbed his arm and dragged him down to the bunker's garage. Sure enough, when they arrived, the Impala was nowhere to be seen. Dean let go of Sam and walked away before spinning around.

"I swear I'm going to _deep fry_ his freaking wings, Sam!" Dean exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Dean?" Sam called.

"No…no…NO! This time he's gone too far!"

" _Dean_?"

"It's bad enough that _asshat_ has been hanging around here more. What if we had a case and had to leave and he didn't show up even if _you_ called?"

" _ **Dean!**_ "

Dean threw his hands up on either side of his head.

"What?!"

Sam pointed towards the doorway.

"Did you check outside?"

Sure enough, when the brothers went outside, the car was sitting there. It was clean and, if Sam wasn't mistaken, was holding new tires now. Glad to have another problem solved, Sam returned to his bedroom. Unfortunately, that wasn't the last time he heard his name shouted.

" _ **SAM!**_ " Dean couldn't find his favorite gun. Sam discovered it clean and beside a brand new cleaning kit in the bathroom.

" _ **SAM!**_ " Picture of Dad and the brothers missing. Found in a picture frame on a couch.

" _ **SAM!**_ " Big brother's jacket missing. Found clean and hanging up in the laundry room.

Sam barely got any peace the entire day. He was starting to hate the sound of his own name. It was like Gabriel had done a bunch of prank fake-outs and it made absolutely no sense. He was in the kitchen munching on a sandwich, trying to keep as quiet as possible. Dean had entered the room and not noticed him yet.

Dean opened the fridge and stuck his head in when he bent down to rummage around. When Dean shot back up and Sam noticed the tenseness in his body, Sam put his sandwich down. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

" _ **SA**_ –" "What, Dean?"

Dean jerked his head over his shoulder to see his brother already in the kitchen.

"Dude, did you eat my pie?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head.

"You know I wouldn't, Dean. Did you check the fridge?" Sam asked.

Dean wildly gestured to the still open fridge he was standing in front of.

"I mean did you check behind things?"

Dean shot him a look that told him his answer. Truthfully, it was a dumb question. If there was pie in that fridge, Dean would have found it. It was at that moment a certain archangel sauntered into the room.

Dean slammed the fridge shut and turned around to glare at him. With his arms still crossed on his chest, Sam didn't look too pleased to see him either.

"Hi, Dean-o. Having a good day?" Gabriel asked.

He grinned as he snapped up a candy bar and bit into it.

"Gabriel, you asshat, I've been finding my things not where I left them!" Dean snapped.

Gabriel's smile grew.

"But in better condition than you left them. By the way, did you enjoy your wake-up surprise this morning?"

Dean's face didn't turn nearly as red as Sam's.

"Sorry it couldn't be the real thing, Dean-o, but little brother wanted to chase out long before you woke up," Gabriel explained.

Dean opened his mouth and paused. To Sam, it looked like Dean was trying to figure out which way to go with his yelling. Finally, he settled on one.

" _Where is my pie_?" Dean growled.

Gabriel finishing eating his candy bar while pointing over his shoulder.

"In your room."

Dean stormed out of the kitchen. Sam shoved himself out of his chair to follow after him. With an all-knowing smirk, Gabriel turned around to go after the brothers. When they reached Dean's room, it was to find not one, but many plates of pie all laid out. Just by sight alone, the brothers could tell no two pies were alike.

"So what do you think, Dean-o? I figured a room full of pie would be just the gift. Too bad old Cassie didn't agree. It wouldn't have taken us nearly as long for him to find you a gift," Gabriel said, gently pushing against Sam.

Both brothers shot him confused looks. Gabriel paused, eyed both brothers separately, and burst out laughing. Sam shot his brother a "What the fuck?" look while Dean gave him a "Dude, he's your angel" look. After Gabriel calmed down, he was still cracking a huge grin.

"You two don't have a clue what I'm talking about, do you?" Gabriel asked.

Shakes of the head. Gabriel scoffed before turning to face Dean.

"All my little "tricks" were a _birthday_ gift, Dean-o. Happy Birthday to you, chuckle-head!"

Dean froze. Sam froze. Gabriel snickered.

Birthday? It was…Dean's birthday?! Both Winchester's dove into their pocket for their phones and flipped them open. January 24.

"I'll be damned. It _is_ my birthday," Dean murmured.

There was a loud fluttering noise and Dean turned to find Castiel standing there. He was covered in tape and in his hands was a poorly wrapped gift.

"Little brother, did you wrap the gift or did the gift wrap you?" Gabriel teased.

Castiel smiled weakly. "It appears tape is very sticky and difficult to work with."

Gabriel snorted in the background as Dean stepped around him, blocking the archangel from his angel's view. Good thing, too, because a bright red Sam couldn't even look in the angel's direction.

"Cas, is this for me?" Dean asked.

A small blush wafted across Castiel's cheeks.

"This is my birthday gift for you, Dean. Happy Birthday," Castiel said, holding up the gift.

Dean accepted it with a quiet thank you and set it aside on his bed. He pulled his angel close and gave him the sweetest kiss he could. Gabriel groaned in mock pain, forcing them to break apart.

" _Uggh_ , I'm about to bust a ball over you too. Come on, Moose. We're out of here. Dean-o, you get a Sammy-free bunker for the rest of the night."

"Woah, wait a min-" Fluttering and no Sam.

Dean shook his head with a chuckle.

"That brother of yours is going to drive me insane until the day I drop," Dean grumbled.

Castiel smiled. "Gabriel…means well. I believe he overcompensates to make up for all the harm he has done to Sam in the past."

Dean frowned as he pulled Castiel close by his hold on his waist.

"But why would he go to so much to please me?" Dean asked.

"You are Sam's brother. You are very dear to him and your opinion of everything he does matters to him. Sam cares for you as much as I care for Gabriel."

Castiel paused for a minute.

"Gabriel will be very unhappy I have told you this, but he was very pleased that night you accepted him as being intimate with Sam," Castiel confessed.

Dean's frown deepened. He remembered that night. They had been at a bar celebrating the end of a case. The angel and archangel had provided some assistance, but it was Sam who had finished the thing off. Dean had known about the relationship for six months, but hadn't been comfortable about it in any way, shape or form.

He had finished taking a swig of his drink and stood up to go hustle some pool. He had turned his head to look at Gabriel who glanced up from his conversation with Castiel.

"I suppose my brother could have picked worse. You're not all _that_ bad to have around."

That had been his way of giving his acceptance, but he didn't know the archangel had taken it real deep to heart. He gave up thinking about it in favor of showing his angel how much he missed him.

Meanwhile, across the pond in a penthouse suite, Sam was doing some whining of his own.

"Gabe, _whyyyy?_ All I've heard all day is Dean screaming my name," Sam groaned, flopping his head back down onto his pillow.

A chuckle emitted from underneath the sheet that was covering Sam from mid-abdomen and down. Sam groaned when he felt a pinch and suck. The sheet was thrown back and Gabriel lounged himself on top of Sam in an equal state of undress.

"Well, if that's how your day went, then I guess I'll have to make sure the evening is spent having you scream." Smirk. "My name, that is."

With a wink to his hunter, Gabriel dove back under the sheet. Sam's back arched with a loud scream of " _ **GABRIEL**_!"

Needless to say, it was a good birthday for Dean and a better evening for Sam.

 **End**


End file.
